


That bites

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Fluff, mild sexual content?, vampire, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Eli is a very insecure lesbian (and also a vampire)





	That bites

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the beginning part of this but the latter half is kind of nice I guess.

Nozomi never did understand why Eli never asked to feed off her. After all, they had been living together for years now. It was an adjustment at first, especially for Nozomi, but she and Eli were happily living together and had been for quite some time now. So, why was it that Eli wasn’t drinking her blood? Was her blood not good enough? Did Eli just prefer animal blood?

"Elicchi~" She started, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl from behind as the other was busy cooking. Eli's cooking had never been amazing and since her taste buds were just about as dead as her being, Nozomi wasn't going to start complaining soon. Besides, it was better than a cup of noodles.

"Nozomi? What is it?" The girl turned her head a little as she leaned back into Nozomi's touch. "I'm not done cooking yet."

"Aren't you hungry for something else?" Nozomi asked in a sultry tone, nuzzling her neck and squeezing her body that bit tighter.

"Ah- Nozomi isn't it a bit early for _that_? I haven't even finished cooking yet," Eli exclaimed. She had the wise idea to turn the gas knob all the way to the lowest setting - just in case.

"I wasn't suggesting _that_ Elicchi," The woman chuckled. "I was suggesting you'd bite me." She whispered directly into the blonde’s ear, giving it a gentle lick to indicate her point.

If it weren't for the stove in front of her and Nozomi hugging her from behind, Eli would have been so startled she’d have tripped and fallen over. She had tried to avoid this topic for as long as possible but now, the time had come. Eli knew she couldn’t hide it anymore.

"Elicchi," Nozomi started again, giving Eli a squeeze to steady her on her feet. "Is there a reason you won't feed off me? We're dating, it's a normal thing between vampires and humans to feed off their partners. So, why haven't you asked me?"

The wooden spoon Eli had been holden was dropped onto the counter. Slowly, Eli turned in Nozomi's hold until they were eye-to-eye. Eli was clearly nervous but that wasn't important right now, Nozomi felt like she was about to get the answer - finally.

“I just can’t- Nozomi I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t-”

“Is it that my blood isn’t good enough?” Eli turned defensive almost immediately, shaking her head quickly and grabbing Nozomi’s arm to squeeze it. “No. No, of course not. It’s just…” Eli bit her lip softly.

"I'm scared." She simply said. Nozomi blinked, not quite expecting that answer from Eli’s mouth of all people. This woman was willing to put herself in some serious danger for her, yet a simple bite went too far for her?

"Of what?"

"Of hurting you."

"Elicchi.." Nozomi didn't quite know what to say. She would laugh and shrug it off saying 'Don't worry Eli, it will be alright, I've been through worse' but Nozomi had heard the stories about the very first bite - None of which were good.

"Lis-"

"No, you listen Elicchi." Nozomi pressed a finger to her lips and smiled, shaking her head.

"I know what I signed up for when we started living together, I've been ready for it for months. And yes, I know the stories. I know how bad it can get, but that doesn't stop from wanting this. I want this. Please. Please just bite me..”

Eli hesitated but once she saw that pout on Nozomi’s pretty lips she knew she was done for. She squeezed Nozomi’s arm once more until the skin turned slightly red. Then, her hand slid downwards to grab her lover’s hand instead. “Come with me,” she said and slowly pulled Nozomi along to the living room.

Many times Eli had considered it of course - considered asking Nozomi about feeding. She wanted to taste her blood, she always smelled so delicious when they were being intimate, Eli wanted nothing more than to just sink her fangs into that delicate skin and drink some of her blood. The only reason she restrained herself was that she was afraid of hurting Nozomi and in turn, scare her off. She loved Nozomi so much, she didn’t want her to leave so she just sucked up her desperation.

But now, Eli got the chance to slide Nozomi’s pajama shirt over her head and get a good luck at her lover’s neck without having to resist the urge to bite her. She pushed the other down onto the couch and slowly crawled over her. The two locked lips in a heated kiss, Nozomi’s hand on the nape of Eli’s neck and slowly pulling her closer and closer. Then, when they parted, Nozomi made quick work of it all and pushed her lover directly against her neck.

 “Elicchi, please.” Eli, now being pressed directly against Nozomi neck, could smell the blood better than ever. Something inside her told her that this was wrong. This would hurt Nozomi and she would get scared, pack her bags and run off. That insistent hand on the back of her head, however, told her otherwise. So, why not take a chance? Nozomi wanted it, she wanted it, what more did she need?

“Nozomi…” Eli whispered against Nozomi’s bare skin. She placed soft kisses on her neck, down her collarbone all the way up to her shoulder. After this she went back the way she came from, dragging her tongue across Nozomi’s hot skin and making her squirm beneath her. Nozomi’s moans only fueled Eli more. Perhaps she was ready for _that_ after all.

“Nozomi, I’m going to bite now.” She warned the other woman. She saw Nozomi nod her head slightly, holding back a noise she oh so desperately wanted to her. She wanted to hear all of Nozomi’s cute mewls and moans - and she would in just a second. She reached between them to grab her hand and lace their fingers together before slowly opening her mouth.

Her fangs slid in all too easily, followed by a blood-curdling scream and her hand being squeezed painfully hard. Eli was startled but understood, instead of sucking blood immediately she opted to wait for a little and let Nozomi get over the pain. As the pain subsided, Nozomi’s yells and screams came to a halt and only softly whimpers left her mouth. “Elicchi, Elicchi, feed please.” She whined - Eli eagerly obliged.

Her mouth pressed around the bleeding and she started sucking out more and more of Nozomi’s blood through the puncture wound. Her blood was as delicious as Eli had imagined - no, perhaps it was even better. It was sweet and Eli felt like she was eating a piece of chocolate, only much better. Her favorite food didn’t hold a candle to her lover’s blood. She eagerly lapped at the blood still leaking from Nozomi’s neck even after she finished her proper meal. Nozomi’s blood had a taste she could get high on, like a drug.

“Nozomi..?” Eli asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and rubbing the blood into the fabric. “Nozomi?!?”

“Ah- Uh- just give…..me a little..” Nozomi was panting below Eli, the blonde had gotten way ahead of herself with the amount of blood taken. Nozomi felt light-headed, as if she were about to faint from the lack of oxygen in her system. She frowned a little, looking back up at Eli.

“You got to be more careful with the amount of blood you take, Elicchi. Take this much again and you’re sleeping on the couch, honestly.” She groaned.

Eli looked down at her with an expression that just screamed ‘I’m sorry. We won’t do it again. These poor little animals will suffice for my blood intake’ Nozomi stuck out her tongue and bumped her nose with a grin.

“Just kidding I’m fine. Now come here.” She stretched out her arms a little and Eli accepted the hug immediately. The blonde’s arms wrapped around her lover’s on the couch and the two stayed there for several minutes in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth.

“ _Well?_ ” Nozomi asked, breaking the silence.

“Well, what..?”

“What did my blood taste like…?”

Eli was surprised by the sudden question but simply shook her head an nuzzled into the other’s skin a little more. She could stay like this the entire day and be pleased with herself. She wanted to slap herself for not asking Nozomi about the blood earlier, it all went fine. Sure, Nozomi was hurt when Eli’s fangs pierced her skin, but she seemed fine not much after that. Yeah, Eli really wanted to slap herself for not asking for such a delicacy sooner.

“Sweet. Like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and request something: Kanabxanie


End file.
